The 28th Budokai tragedy: Goku's Heartbreak
by ArisaAriyoshi
Summary: The 28th Budokai Tragedy from My Imortall, In Loving Memory and Butterfly Kisses finally told.Gohan, Chichi and Kuririn are killed by a misteryous monster at the VIP Room, when he finds out about the losses Goku's heart is broken. Violence, Character Deat


_**The 28**__**th**__** Budokai Tragedy: Goku's heartbreak**_

_Gohan felt the pain get weaker as his body became limp, his eyes closed as he heard his wife and mother screaming for him._

_He knew his father's heart would smash into pieces when he gets back to the Budokai but to notice that he was too late to save him, Kuririn and maybe even more victims._

_Kuririn was Goku's best friend but the devil was too much for him, and soon too much for Goku's heart to handle _

_And his own child's death._

_Gohan fell to the floor, and closed his eyes, his skin went deathly pale and he stopped breathing._

_Chichi's eyes widened, her baby, her child was dead, taken away from her, she launched herself at the monster without thinking but the monster launched it claw at her striking her heart._

_Yamcha just stood there watching the attack he couldn't believe what was happening in front of him._

_Bulma paniked and so did the others, but Yamcha just stood there, paralyzed with great fear in his heart._

_Piccolo launched himself at the monster screaming "EVERYBODY RUN, QUICLKY, GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL HOLD THE MONSTER!!!"_

"_No!" screamed Bulma "Gohan died doing the same thing as you are doing now, t would be pointless to see his loved one go and join him!!!"_

"_Don't worry about me!" said Piccolo "I will be fine!"_

_Bulma and the others ran away, Piccolo threw Yamcha at Vegeta, who ran out of the VIP Room._

_The Ambulances arrived and picked up the many casualties, Gohan. Kuririn and Chichi had sheets pulled over their heads._

_The heavily injured Piccolo had been given oxygen and was lifted up into the ambulance._

_Just then Goku arrived by using Shukanido and Vegeta came upon to him and told him about his son, friend and wife's loss._

_He instantly fell to the ground crying over the losses and the possible loss of Piccolo, ten years earlier he had lost Future Trunks, who was the King of Saiyans by that time._

_He can't believe it, his own son, dead, as well as his beloved and his best friend._

_Goku and the others went to the hospital where they waited for long hours until Yamcha was wheeled out in a bed, staring into space muttering "Kill…..him…." _

_Goku looked down at Yamcha, who was till staring into space, he had never seen him this way before, even ten years before when Trunks was murdered._

_Now Gohan, Kuririn and Chichi had been taken from him, and just then the Doctor and Dende came out looking sad._

"_Goku, I'm afraid Gohan and Kuririn and Chichi can't be wished back by the Dragonballs." Said Dende "Don't cry, now, it's just that their starseeds are missing, and when we catch the monster again, we could get them back and wish them back with the Dragonballs, I promise."_

_Goku started to cry his heart out anyway, louder and like a baby._

_Pan was curious, wondering where her father and grandmother are, the doctor then proceeded to tell Goku about Piccolo's status._

"_He's suffered some servere injuries which Dende here couldn't heal properly, he should be in the hospital for ten months." The Doctor told Goku._

_Goku went into Piccolo's room._

"_What happned Piccolo?" asked Goku._

"_I failed t save Gohan…….." cried Piccolo "I failed to save him Goku, I'm so sorry, the monster attacked and killed them….forgive me Goku!"_

_Goku then ran out of the hospital crying his heart out, he ran past the door, and into the traffic, it was raining and yet he still kept running, tears streaming down his dark eyes._

_Just then a car ran right in front of him, but he was still running towards it, then he was pushed ontpo the grass and felt a weight on his body._

"_Grandpa G, why weren't you looking at the traffic?" asked Pan, who had saved her grandfather._

"_They're gone…" all Goku could say were those words._

_Later Goku was at the funeral, he tried to put the dirt onto the graves of his wife, son and friend but he fell to the ground, sobbing very hardly._

_He had nightmares about them dying, or them vanishing right in front of his eyes in his memories._

_Goku had one dream, Gohan, Kuririn and Chichi were all in front of him, they were all eleven years old, including Goku, just them they all turned evil and started speaking in an evil Male Voice threatening to kill them and that they are the monster's._

_Goku punched a tree that night, realizing that they were not coming back._

_One day a demolition team wanted to cut down Gohan's favourite apple tree, Goku tried to stop them but they cut it down anyway._

_Goku did find another seed, he planted it and it grew into another apple tree, he punched a hole in it, saying "Gohan, your legacy will live on, I promise."_

_Goku later trained Pan to be like her grandmother and her father and trained hard enough to be strong enough to get their starseeds back and revive them with the Dragonballs._

_Goku fought very hard, Pan got married at 18 and had a child, the boy looked so much like his grandfather, it brought Goku tears in his eyes as he named the baby, Son Gohan III._

_He got the kid and introduced him to Piccolo._

"_You will train him" said Goku "I want him to be like his grandfather'_

_Goten and Trunks had their own kids by then, Goten looked after Goku when he was sick._

_Goku even wanted to start a Martial Arts school when he was older._

_Uub was proud of his teacher for starting it._

_Goku called the school the "Saiyajin-Ningen School (Saiyan Human School)"_

_Goku raised the school for many years and his great-grandchild was just like his son._

_Goku watched his child get married and four years later decided to go to the 48__th__ Tenkaichi Budokai, Goku vowed never to leave his side just in case he ended up killed like his Grandfather was._

_Goku found the same monster and attacked him, three starseeds, one pink, one gold and one ginzuichous turned back into his son, wife and best friend, they call ran into Goku's arms._

_Gohan II met Gohan II and befriended him as did Chichi and Kuririn._

_Goku smiled and looked up in the sun._

_**THE END.**_


End file.
